New Crush
by singingstar289j
Summary: Zoe thought she had a crush on Digby for sure, but does she? Meanwhile, Russell has issues, but no one knows what they are. Vinnie is too chicken to ask Penny out, and Sunil tries to help. Minka and Penny are helping Pepper find love, and Blythe is falling hard for Josh.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I LOVE Zoe/Russell (Zussell) but there are very few stories about this ship. Anyways, sorry for such a cheesy title, here's the story.**

Zoe's pov  
Such a tragedy! Nothing to wear...again! "BLYTHE!" "Yeah, Zoe?" "Fashion Emergency! Digby is coming in like, ten minutes, and I have nothing to wear!" "Zoe, you have PLENTY of clothes. Oooh! This is the perfect outfit!" "Thanks Blythe!" "Zoe, are you sure about Digby? I mean, he's been gone for three months. Long distance is hard, if you ever date." "Positive! Maybe. Not really!" I was second-guessing myself, bad sign! I can see the flashing sirens now. "You know, maybe you should tell Digby...you don't like him. That way it's over before it's even started." I thought this over. Should I? I know I don't like long distance, but do I even like Digby? He was cute, but how do I tell if he's boyfriend material? Or trustworthy? "Okay Blythe. I'll think about it." "Good." She went into the dumb waiter. I sighed. "This is going to take a while."  
Vinnie's Pov  
"What's up?" I asked Russell. "Nothing." He grumbled. That usually meant he was mad and didn't want to be pestered with questions. "Okayyy." I turned on the TV. A show about human girls finding wedding dresses was on. "Oh! I ADORE this show!" Zoe shrieked. Ugh! No way I was watchin' this girly crap. I put on my headphones and pressed play. I started dancing to the beat. "Yeah! Uh-huh! That's right. Boom!" "Uh, Vinnie?" "Yeah! Go, go, go, Vinnie." "Vinnie?" "Move it! What what?" "Vinnie!" I felt a light tap on my shoulder, only to turn face to face with the lovely Penny Ling. I liked Penny, but I'd never admit that to her! Never. Not even if I had to do it to save the world. Maybe. I guess I'd save the world. "Whaddya want Penny?" "Can you quiet down please?" "Sure." "Thank you!" Now what to do? Since Zoe the Zombie had gone gaga for her stupid TV show, she had taken over the TV, and I don't want to bother Penny with my dancing...hey! Now that I think about it, where is Pepper, Minka, and Sunil? "Russell?" "Huh?" "Do you know where Minka, Pepper, or Sunil are?" "No, now that you mention it...I haven't seen any of them all day!" Oh no...

**So it's short, but this is only the beginning. Hope you at least liked the concept!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So in this chapter we get to see Minka! And something really random happens to Penny, but it'll eventually make sense..possibly. Anyways I hope you like it,even with the randomness. Disclaimer:I don't own Littlest Pet Shop. Yet...Mwahaa! Warning: The maker of this was listening to Demons by Imagine Dragons and Gold by Britt Nicole during the process of this story. Listen to those songs! So good! **

Penny's Pov

(Sigh) Thank goodness Vinnie had quieted down. I need complete focus! "5,6,5678!" I twirled and spun around the room, graceful like a...ballerina! Beautiful, like a,um...panda! Delicate like a -CRASH! "Owwww!" I cried. Mrs Twombly's vase had fallen and my head was stuck in it! "HELP!" I screamed frantically.

5 MINS LATER...

No one came to my rescue...yet. "Help. Help. Hellllp." I had pretty much given up hope. Suddenly I heard Minka making monkey noises. "Penny? Penny! Where are you? Major girl emergency!" "Yeah...uh bigger problem here!" "Ooooo...you got yourself in a pickle! Except it's not a pickle...a real jam. No wait, this isn't jam is it?" Minka licked the vase. "Eww! What flavor is it? Soooo NOT grape! Is it raspberry?" "MINKA! Kinda missing the big picture here!" I said pointing to the vase. "Right! On it Penny Ling!" She pulled on the vase. If you haven't guessed, it was pretty painful. Minka tried to pull the vase off my head. "Minka!" "What...is...it?" She grunted. "Go get help, this obviously isn't working." "Gotcha!" "Help. Helllp." Might as well keep trying, Minka isn't exactly that trustworthy.

Minka's Pov

Okay gotta find help gotta go gotta go find help help help! "Russell! It's an EMERGENCY!" "Not in the mood Minka. Not since the last time it was an 'emergency'." Oh yeah...I tricked Russell into thinking I had a huge problem, but I just wanted to splatter him with paint! "But this time it really is!" "Yeah,sure." Russell still didn't budge. "Fine!" I walked over to Zoe. "Hey Zoe?" "Yes?" She said while fluffing her hair. "HUGE PROBLEM! "What is it darling? Your hair? Boy problems? Wolves in the pet shop again? Hey everyone there are wol-" I put my hand over her mouth. "No not any of that! Penny got her-" Zoe put her paw over my mouth. "I can't dear. I don't want to get my outfit all messed up! I want to look nice...for Digby..." She said uncertainly. "Plus I'm having major problems of my own right now. Ooooo! It's back on! Tiffany is about to tell her bridesmaids off!" She shrieked. "Ugh! But I need help!" "Uh-huh, that's nice." "No! It's definitely not nice!" I walked off. Aaa-ha! The dumbwaiter! To Blythe!

1 TRIP IN THE DUMBWAITER LATER...

Blythe was hard at work at her sewing machine. "Whatcha workin' on?" "Something." "Oooooo! Secret huh?" "Yeah, sure. All I know is, I'm gonna have to stay in this room for like, hours to finish it." "Why?" "It HAS to be perfect. Sue invited me to the skate park, and well, let's just say certain people might be there, and I want to look amazing but casual." "Righttttt." Great. Blythe had to stay in here. For hours! "Bye Blythe!" Now who's gonna help me?

**Poor Minka! :( Tried to be funny in this but I'm not good at purposely being funny. Anyways, who will be Penny's hero? What is Minka's girl emergency? Where is Sunil and Pepper? When will I be funny on purpose? All shall be revealed... eventually. But I will never be funny on purpose. Toodles Noodles! "What?" "What?" (insert weird buttercream thing here) "Anywoo..." Bye! I'm so random**...:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup? So it's 2 am, I'm bored out of my mind, so I am posting this chapter to get it out of my system. Maybe I'll even post the next chapter later today...anyways, this chapter is mostly Penny/Vinnie. Oh! You also see Pepper. Enjoy!**

Minka's Pov  
"Pepper!" "Oh! Minka! Did you talk to Penny Ling?" "Well..." "What happened this time?" "PennyLinggotherheadstuckinavasethenitriedtopullit offthenRussellwasall"no help you"Andiwasall"but this is a REALemergency!"buthedidnthelpsothenI-" "Minka. Slow down! Tell me about Penny." "Oh! Yeah okay so she got her head stuck in 's vase!" "That's not good. We gotta get help!" "That's kinda the problem...ya see, Zoe and Russell and Blythe are too busy to help. So I came to ask you!" "Did you try pulling it off?" I nodded. "Hmmmm...did you ask Sunil? Maybe he could use his magic to get it off." "Haven't seen him all day!" Pepper seemed worried. "Well that's not good! Does Blythe know?" "Not yet. I don't think so. The only time she came down was to help Zoe." "Okay, so that leaves..." "Vinnie." We said at the same time. We looked at each other uncertainly. "Do we really trust Vinnie?" I asked. "Not really, but he's the only person available to help us! And we don't want to get Penny in trouble." "Let's go find him."  
Vinnie's Pov  
So BORED...nothing to do...I walked towards the magic food thingy. It dropped food into the bowls at the bottom. I was about to take a bite when...Minka came up from behind me and scared the scales offa me! "VINNIE!" "Ahhhhh!" And it was right in my ear too. "Yeesh, Minks. I'm right here." "Well, duh! Of course you're right here. If you weren't here then I wouldn't be talking to you, and then-" Pepper held up her paw. "Shut it Mark." Minka nodded and shut up. "Listen Vinnie, we need your help. ASAP." ASAP? "You want sap? Well, good luck finding a maple tree in the city." "No! Ugh, look it's about Penny. She's got her head stuck in a vase!" Oh no! Poor Penny. "What are we waiting for? To save Penny Ling!"  
Penny's Pov  
"Help...please?" I was practically bawling. I was scared that I was going to stay in this vase for the rest of little panda life! Never get married, never have kids, never see my friends faces...or that my pretty panda would get stuck in the shape of a vase! "Oh...help! Hurry! It's urgent!" I heard footsteps. "Penny? Ya still here?" It was Minka! "Yes! I'm here! Thank goodness! I thought you'd never come back! Did you find someone?" "Yep! I brought Pepper, and Vinnie..." "Good! We need all the help we can get." All of them pulled and tugged, but it still didn't come off. I felt like crying...again.  
Vinnie's Pov  
I couldn't just leave Penny Ling in there. She was probably afraid, scared, and I didn't want her pretty panda head to get ruined, so I took a deep breath, thought of every single thing that made me angry. "1...2...3!" I pulled as hard as I could. "What's HAPPENING?!" Penny shouted. I tugged and tugged. I'd do anything to see that panda's face. Suddenly we all heard a pop. The vase was flung across the room.  
Penny's Pov  
Minka and Pepper hurried to catch the vase. Vinnie was holding onto it but it slipped through his...hands? I don't know what geckos have. I on the other hand was standing there, when the vase was coming towards me! It could of been stuck on my head again, but Vinnie grabbed me and we jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. Minka jumped up and caught the vase. The girls placed the vase back on the table it was on. I could finally breathe. I was pretty exhausted from all that stress and worry, I couldn't even stand! Vinnie must have understood, because he carried me in his arms, 'wedding style' as Zoe calls it. Minka and Pepper raised eyebrows at each other. I blushed a little. Vinnie was pretty cute...I guess. It was really fun to dance with him when Madame Pom came, even though we unfortunately can't do it again. Ever. Wait, what am I saying? Vinnie is only your friend Penny. I kept telling myself that. Vinnie carried me to a dog bed, and gently set me down. Minka and Pepper put a blanket over me. The last words they said to me before I fell deeply asleep, was "We have to talk." And that's all I can remem-ZZZZZZZZ...

**So next chap is probably gonna be Blythe and/or Russell. Idk. Toodles! XOXO!**


	4. Chapter 4: aka The WORST CHAPTER EVER!

**WARNING: The following chapter contains Zoe/Russell. If you don't like that pairing, screw you. :) Jk. But seriously. **

**This chapter is kind of short. And it escalates very quickly, but school starts for me in a week so I want to finish before it starts, but I doubt it'll happen. If I don't finish before then I'm not sure when I'll have time to post. I'm in Honors, so. Oh, I have a poll at the top of my profile! Please vote. Anyways, enjoy!**

Blythe's Pov

"We're the littlest, littlest, pet shop pets, yeah the littlest, littlest pet shop pets-" I picked up my cell. I know the ringtone might sound strange to some people, but not to me! "Talk to me." "Hey! Almost ready to go?" "Almost." I just finished the last few stitches. "Perfect!" I put on the outfit. A lavender top with floral shorts and some cute pink sneakers. "Ready!" I added some lipgloss and mascara. I want to look natural. "Be there in five." Sue said. I turned off my phone and placed it in my purse. Today's color choice: white. If you want to know why I'm trying so hard, I was crushing on someone. I was always in denial if one of the pets brought it up, but Josh was the cutest boy in the whole city! Based on what I've seen so far. I'm so glad he dropped his keys! Wait...that came out wrong. Whatever. To the dumbwaiter! Away!

1 TRIP IN THE DUMBWAITER LATER...

"Guys I'm going to the skate park!" "Okay, bye Blythe!" "Hi Mrs. T! Bye Mrs.T. Going to the skate park!" I said as I rushed out the door. And so...it begins. I waited for Sue. Five minutes feels like FOREVER!

Russell's Pov

There she goes again. Digby, Digby, Digby. What so great about him? Not that I was jealous or anything...okay maybe I'm just a tad jealous. But seriously! Digby! Ugh. Zoe is just too obsessed with him. Which brings up the question...should I tell her how I feel? Whatever. Not like she'd ever feel the same way...

Zoe's Pov

Digby? Digby. Digby...ugh! Maybe Blythe is right. I should tell Digby I don't like him. I've finally made up my mind! It feels fabulous. But I can't be a loner when he comes in! I need a new guy, STAT! I observed the guys in the pet shop. Vinnie? Nah, he has a super secret crush on Penny Ling. I know...I have my ways...anyway, Sunil? No...Pepper would get major jealous if I did that. Plus, I have a feeling he likes Pepper too. Which leaves...Russell. The complete package! Cute, smart, funny, dorky, did I forget to mention cute? I thought he was my second crush, right after Digby, but now he's at the top. But how to ask a guy like Russell out? I'm gonna need some help...

Blythe's Pov

Finally, Sue had gotten here! "Hey Sue! Ready to go?" "You bet! I brought the roller skates." "Great, let's go!" I was acting a little eager. Maybe a little too eager. "Hey you're never this excited to go to the skate park. What's up?" "Ohhhhh...nothing..." Sue looked at me with her 'yeah right' face. "Okay fine! I have a crush!" "You have a crush?" "I have a crush!" "You have a crush!" "Eeeeeek!" We shrieked. "Okay I wanna know ALL about him." "Well..."

Zoe's Pov

Just do it. You can do it.

"Hey Russell. Can I ask you something?" "Sure, go ahead." "Will you..." "Will I what?" "Will you go out with me?" "Um..."

Russell's Pov

Yes! A thousand times yes! "Okay, yeah. I'd like that." "Fabulous!" Zoe said then kissed my cheek. Looks like this day was pretty great after all!

Blythe's Pov

"And that's every little thing I know. Down to the scar on his adorable face..." I said dreamily. "Omg! That's so awesome! If we see him today you gotta ask him out!" I gulped. "I don't know if I can..." "I'll help! It'll go fine I promise. " I nodded. She was right. This way I'll know if he's !

**Yeah, not as great as I hoped. Like literally, this is one of the worst chapters I have ever written. Oh well. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chap, Sunil, Josh Pov, and more drama! I feel more enthusiastic about writing this. :) Enjoy!**

Zoe's Pov  
I finally felt content. For a moment. "Russell!" "Yeah?" "I have to tell Digby." "Tell him...?" "Tell him I don't love him!" "Oh. What's the big deal? I mean you don't love him, so you shouldn't have a problem." I gulped. He was right, I SHOULD have no problem...but whenever I stare into Digby's eyes...ugh! What am I going to do?  
Pepper's Pov  
"Penny. Penny. Penny Ling!" "What?!" "Big problem. Remember?" "Oh. Yeah. What is it?"  
"We shouldn't talk here..." "What's that supposed to mean?" I ignored her and dragged her into Mrs.T's doorknob room. "Look. I have a situation...  
Sunil's Pov  
"Bro! Where've ya been?" My best friend, Vinnie, approached me right away. "My parents were visiting and there was a lot of traffic." "Oh. Well  
great to see ya! Man, you sure did miss a lot." "What did I miss?" "Oh, Blythe left for the skate park, Digby's coming in, and I rescued Pretty Ling...I mean,uh Penny Ling." He said. "So it's pretty ling now, huh?" I said with a devilish grin. Vinnie blushed. "Um...I..." "Someone has a crush!" I sang. "No! No I DON'T!" I raised my eyebrows. I doubt that's true. "(Sigh) Fine...ya caught me. Happy now?" "Very." I grinned.  
Blythe's Pov  
"Just, go!" Sue encouraged me. "I can't do it!" "Come on! If you don't do this, how will you know if he loves you?" Sue was right, I know that, but I usually got flustered around Josh. I inhaled deeply. "Fine, I'll give it a shot." I walked towards him. Come on Blythe. Just do it. "Hey Josh!" "Hey...Blythe right?"  
Josh's Pov  
Not like I could forget her name. It was like, destiny to meet each other. "Yep. That's the name, don't wear it out!" I smiled. She seemed a bit...jumpy. "Uh, everything okay?" "What? Oh, yeah! Everything's just peachy keen ya know? Hehe..." Blythe fake laughed. "Yeah...so what's up?" "Well...the, um sky! Hehe...hehe..." "I guess?" I was utterly confused. She was a really pretty girl, but her jokes could sure use some work. "So, do you want to skate with me?" "YES! I mean, ahem, I would love to." Blythe took one step at a time. She still wasn't very used to skating. "You're doing great!" I shouted. "Thanks!" She replied. Then...IT happened.

**DUN DUN DUN...to be continued... Thanks for reading have any questions or suggestions let me know! PM me! Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the sweet reviews! They made my day. On Tuesday, I got 114 visitors to this story. I'm absolutely shocked! Thank you SO SO MUCH!**

Sunil's Pov  
"I just wish she would notice, ya know?" I nodded. Poor Vinnie. Penny didn't seem to have any interest in him, if she did, she was very good at not showing her emotions. "Have you asked?" "Asked what?" "Asked Penny if she was into you! Or have you told her how you felt?" Vinnie stared at the ground. "Well..." I held my head in my paws. "Vinnie Vinnie Vinnie...when will you learn my friend?" I looked up at him. "YOU have to make the first move!" "I know! I know...but I just...CAN'T!" "Why not?"  
Vinnie's Pov  
I couldn't come up with a way to answer him. "I can't say." "Why not?" Sunil repeated. He seemed angry and frustrated. "I...I..." I tried to reply, but it all ended up in stutters. Sunil shook his head. "Look, you are going to have to tell her sometime. And it better be soon." He said, as he walked towards his napping place. I sighed. "What do I do?" I asked no one in particular.  
Minka's Pov  
Pepper dragged Penny Ling in. She was explaining the big problem. "I-I- have a crush." She burst out. Penny looked surprised for a split second, then she grinned. "Awww! That's so great! Who is it?" "Um...Sunil..." "Oh my gosh! That's so cute!" While I giggled my head off at the sight of Pepper's face. It was a deep red. The perfect color for my abstract painting! "Hey Pepper, hold still. I need that exact shade of red!" Pepper glared at me. I started backing away slowly. If there was one pet you didn't want to tick off, it was Pepper. She sighed. "I just- I don't think he notices me. I doubt I'm he's type of pet." Penny frowned. She hated to see one of us unhappy, it just made her unhappy. "Oh come on Pepper! I'm sure Sunil likes you. Why don't you ask him if he does?" Pepper was stunned. "Are you kidding? I can't! Plus, girls aren't supposed to make the first move. Ask anyone." "Aw, Peppy! That's not true!" I said. "First of all, it's Pepper. Second, I...I just don't want to ask! So I came up with that lame excuse." Pepper looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Penny and I patted her back. "Thanks you guys. You're the best friends a skunk can have." "Aww! Thanks!" Penny said. I nodded. "Speaking of friends...where is Zoe?"

**Poor Vinnie and Pepper. :( Hope you liked this chap! I do! Also, if you want me to write a story, please PM me your idea or a pairing you want me to write about! Or leave it in the reviews! I appreciate all your support! Love you all! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So I read all your reviews. To Emily, I know Zoe/Russell is the best! Anyways, enjoy! :)**

Zoe's Pov

Zoe, you have to. You have to tell him NO. N-O. No. Ding-a-ling-a-ling!

It was HIM! I took a deep breath.

"Hey Digby." "Oh, hello beautiful." Zoe giggled as he kissed her paw. This was all wrong, she knew deep down in her heart. "Digby...I have to talk to you about something..." "Before you say a word, I got you something!" "No. It has to be now." Digby looked confused. He set the present down, a little stunned. Okay. You got this. "Look, Digby. I have-" He turned his head towards me. It was like slow motion. Ugh! Don't look into his eyes! So, I shut my eyes tight. "Digby, you are great and all, but I have fallen for another." I said as fast as I could. I opened my eyes. He nodded and shrugged. "Okay." Then he just...left. "Wow...I DID IT!" I punched the air. "Go Zoe, go go, go Zoe..."

Russell's Pov

Zoe was dancing around crazily. "Zoe?" "Yes my darling?" My...darling? "What's up?" "Oh, nothing...I JUST TOLD DIGBY NO!" She exclaimed. "Really? You did?" Her head bobbed up and down. "That's fantastic!" We both danced around. Eventually, we ended up doing the tango. Zoe fell back and I caught her in my arms. She smiled softly. Soon we were leaning in closer and closer...

Zoe's Pov

As our lips touched, I felt a warm sensation throughout my body. Russell carried me wedding style to my dog bed. "Thank you." I whispered to my wonderful boyfriend. He grinned sheepishly as he set me down gently. I was so exhausted. I spent all day preparing for nothing. I was sad to see Russell walk off, but before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

Minka's Pov

I was walking out of the doorknob room when I saw Zoe and Russell...KISSING! "Omg..." I whispered. OVERLOAD OF CUTENESS. I ran towards the room where Penny and Pepper were. "Guys! You'll never guess what I just saw..."

**Sorry it's short. Minka wasn't the only one with an overload of cuteness! AHHHHHHH! I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH! Sorry. I just needed a moment. Anywooo...thanks for reading! XOXO! Toodles** :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this chap is all about Sunil/ Pepper for bp123531! Hope you like it. Also working on a new story! So watch for me there. It'll be LPS, don't worry!**

Pepper's Pov  
"And that's what I just saw!" Minka finished her story. I mean seriously! Zoe and Russell can find love, so why can't I?! "That's great Minks." I said sadly. Penny frowned. "Don't worry Pepper. We'll find your salt." Penny said grinning. "Cheesy!" I said laughing at the stupidity of her joke. They both giggled. "Plus, everyone knows I'm the jokester!" "Okay Pepper. Have your spotlight." I smiled. "It was a good joke." I admitted. "Well, let's go get my salt!" I said determined.  
Sunil's Pov  
Vinnie had a crush. Huh. How in the world did he have love and not me?! Seems everyone had love...what did that feel? I was pacing back and forth in the daycare area. I didn't realize anyone was watching me until..."Uh, Sunil? You okay buddy?" "Sorry Russell. I just have...issues." "Okay. Sorry to bother you." "No! Ahem, I mean, may I ask you something?" "Uh...why not. Hit me with your best shot." "Well, what does..love feel like?" Russell sighed dreamily. "Well, love is a magical feeling. It...makes you feel like you are floating on air, like you are the only two people in the world. It's...amazing." I thought this through. "Pardon my asking, but how do you know this?" He blushed slightly. "Oh, um...let's just say that a certain someone in the pet shop is...in a relationship with me." The hedgehog said awkwardly. "Who is this certain someone?" What can I say? I was extremely curious about love. He sighed. "Zoe..." I was surprised. It was just so bizarre, they were completely different! "I guess opposites DO attract!" "Yeah, well. I gotta go double check my checklist. See ya." This topic was horribly confusing! I need more help. But who to ask...I suddenly spotted Pepper. Maybe she knew!  
Pepper's Pov  
I walked into the daycare part of the shop. Sunil was walking towards me. Good thing I left Minka and Penny in the doorknob room. "Hello Pepper! I have a question for you." "Uh, hi Sunil. Sure. Go ahead." "Well, what is...love?" I felt my face burn. "Um...I.." I was flustered! "Not the definition! Just the,feeling." "Um, okay. The feeling is...well kinda, indescribable." "Oh. I'm sorry for wasting your time." He said. "Wait. Look, Sunil. When you love someone, you feel happiness." "Like, how we feel after you make us laugh?" That made me all warm inside. "Yes. Exactly. You feel warm inside, and your heart skips a beat around them." Kind of like right now. "Wow. That's...a great description! Thank you Pepper!" Sunil gave me a hug. "No need to thank-" I trailed off. I could feel Sunil's heart beat. "Um..." I was dazed.  
Sunil's Pov  
I gazed into Pepper's gorgeous eyes. "Pepper, I think I love..you." "Wow. Believe it or not, I'm relieved! Sunil, I've liked you for a while now. I've just never...told you." She said. "Well, I-" I was cut off by her kiss. Our kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed back. It felt warm. Just like she described.

**AWW! So adorable. Seriously, I don't even know who I can up with this crap. I love this chapter! Hope you did too! :) Don't worry Blythe/Josh fans, next chapter is for you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blythe and Josh chap! Yay! I know it's been, like, forever. Well, maybe not for you, but for me. All of the reviews you guys leave, literally make me cry. I have the BIGGEST smile ever when I read them. And (sorry but I just had to say this) Emily, I ship Minka and Digby too! I know it's weird, and I love MLP and gravity falls! And Monica, you are SO sweet! I love all of you! Thank you for reading. :)**

Josh's Pov

Blythe looked at me, then she tripped over a random skateboard. "Ahhhhhhh!" "Blythe!" "Owww! I think I hurt my ankle." I started punching in numbers on my cell." I'm calling the doctor!" "Wait! I know that Youngmee's dad is a doctor." "Okay. What do you need me to do?" "Go find Youngmee. She'll most likely be at Sweet Delights." "Gotcha." I grabbed my board and went to the sweet shop. "I'm looking for a Youngmee?" "That'd be me. Who are you, and what do you want from me?" "I'm Josh Sharp, a friend of Blythe." "Okayyyy." "Blythe needs a doctor. She said your father was one." "Okay. I'll go get him down here. But you might want to bring Blythe here. Just in case traffic is heavy." I nodded. "Be back soon." I rolled to the park. Luckily, everyone was avoiding the area around Blythe. "Okay, I'm taking you to the sweet shop. Her dad will be there soon." "Right. How exactly are you going to take me there?!" "Um..." I looked at my board. That's not going to work. "I guess I'll have to carry you." I put one arm under her upper back, and the other under her knees. I put one foot on my board. I used it like a scooter, one foot on, the other off.

Blythe's Pov

I gazed into his dreamy eyes. Why did he have to be SO adorable? Ugh. Why life do you curse me so? He looked back at me. I practically melted. "Thanks for doing this, for me." "No prob. Wouldn't want one of my favorite people to get hurt." Wait...his-favorite-people. Eeeeeekkkkk! "Um...uh..thanks!" I said. "Oh. We're here." I said totally ruining the moment! Ugh, so stupid.

"Blythe! OMG! Are you okay?! Wait. Don't answer, you're obviously NOT okay!" "I'm fine Youngmee." Sue came running. "I-saw-everything! Blythe-you okay?" She said panting. "Like I said, fine." I repeated. "Good. Sorry I didn't get to you. I was held up..." "Probably a boy." Youngmee whispered to me. I giggled. "It's okay Sue." We all went in the shop. Josh put me down on a 'bed' Youngmee made. "You gonna be okay?" He said. SO SWEET! I smiled dreamily. "Absolutely fine..." "Looks like somebody's got a MAJOR crush!" Sue whispered to Youngmee. "Definitely." Youngmee's dad walked in. Josh backed away, sadly. "Sorry it took me so long. Traffic." He looked at my ankle. "Well, it's not broken. Just sprained. I recommend you stay in bed for a while." What about the pets?! "Okay. But someone's gonna have to tell Mrs.T I can't work t the pet shop for a while, and someone's gotta take me up the stairs." "I'll go tell ." Youngmee's father said. "I'll take Blythe to her apartment." Josh said. "You don't have to, if you don't want to..." "Hey, I'm the one who got you into this. I want to." He smiled at me. Omg! "Um...uh, it's not your fault..." He picked me up and went to my apartment. "Dad!" My father opened the door.

Josh's Pov

"Hi Mr. Baxter." "Who are you, and how do you know our last name?" "I go to school with Blythe here." She waved. "Dad, this is Josh Sharp." "What happened to my daughter?! Did you do this you-" "DAAAAAD! It's not Josh's fault. I sprained my ankle, and it was all my fault. I wasn't looking and tripped over a skateboard." "Well, you aren't going to be grounded, because it was an accident. Let's get you into your bed. Thank you young man, for helping Blythe." "Bye!" Blythe said. I waved and jogged down the steps. "Is she okay?" One of Blythe's friends asked. "Yeah, she's doing great..." "Sue. Sue Patterson." "Gotcha." "That's Youngmee." She said pointing to the black haired girl. "And Jasper just showed up." Pointing to the boy in orange. I nodded. "Well, I've gotta get going. Tell Blythe I said we should hang out after her ankle heals. I've been there before." I said then grabbed my board and headed home.

Blythe's Pov

"And then he said you guys should hang out!" "Eeeeekkkk!" Sue was telling me every word Josh had said before he left. "OMG! This is HUGE Sue!" "I know! Gotta go, hope you heal fast so you can go see your boyfriend." She said, smirking. "He's NOT my boyfriend! Bye!" Not yet, at least. I was bursting with joy. Even with the pain in my ankle, I couldn't feel any happier.

**Every time I read my chapters, I'm like, no one will like them, it's so crappy. But then, you guys are all, 'LOVE it! This chapter is amazing! I love you and this story!" So yeah. You guys motivate me to write. I post chapters quickly because I read stories on here too. And they take FOREVER to be updated. So, I don't want to be one of those people. Thanks for all the support! Mwah! 3**


	10. Chapter 10 A Pretty Penny

**Warning: This chapter is Penny/Vinnie. If you do not like this ship, turn back now. **

Penny's Pov

Pepper walked out of the room. My thoughts drifted to Vinnie..."Uh, Penny? Penny!" "Huh?" "I just asked if you wanted to have a bite." She gestured towards her banana. "No thanks Minka." I sighed. "Something wrong?" "Actually, yes. I think I have...as cliché as it seems...I think I have a crush..." "WHAT! Penny that's great! You and Zoe and Pepper can double date!" "Um...not the point..." "Right. Who is it?!" "(Sigh) Vinnie..." "(GASP!) Awww! That's adorable! You HAVE to tell him!" "I can't!" "Ugh...why do so many people have the same problems?! If it's meant to be, you'll never know if he is your true love!" "Wow Minka...that was actually really smart." She smiled proudly. "Thanks! Now, go out there and get the man of your dreams!"

Vinnie's Pov

Okay Vinnie. Just ask out Penny. Hey Penny. No,no. Penny, we need to talk. Meh. Wassup? Nope. Why is this so hard?! I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around. Uh oh...Penny Ling alert. "Hi Vinnie." "Hey Penny! I need to talk to you." "That's a coincidence, because I need to talk to you." "Really? Okay. So where-" "You want to-" "How about-" "You know what? Let's just stay here." She said. We sat down. "Do want to start?" I asked. "Go ahead." "Okay, well...Penny. It's sudden, but I like you. I've liked you ever since I've laid eyes on you."

Penny's Pov

I was shocked. Suddenly I was having flash backs. The dance act when Madame Pom came. The tripping over me. Dancing for my anniversary at the pet shop. One gecko was always by my side. "Vinnie,I...I like you too. I'm sorry it took me a while to realize it." I hugged him. "I love you." He whispered. I kissed his cheek. "I love you too." Everything was wonderful at that moment.

Vinnie's Pov

Penny...liked me back. She loved me, and I loved her. I felt happy. Life is good. I looked at the beautiful panda in my arms. "Vinnie?" "Mmmhmm?" "Wanna go do something with the others?" "Sure!" And off we walked. Me and Penny. Penny and I. And that was worth more than a pretty penny.

**Cheesy, I know. But I am a hopeless romantic! And thus, with all our parings...paired, this story will soon come to a close. I know, it hurts me more than it hurts you. :**( XOXO! I am off to weep. Wahhhhhhhh! **


	11. Chapter 11 :( The (Not) End

**So here we are. WAHHHHHH! :( (sniffles) The end. The end of a story I feel as if I am living. Well my many readers, all I can say to you now. SAVOR THIS CHAPTER! Read every word slo...w...ly... :) **

2 WEEKS AFTER BLYTHE SPRAINED HER ANKLE...

Blythe's Pov

Josh and I had a great time hanging out. He asked me to be his girlfriend! Obviously I said Y-E-S! We were holding hands and heading towards LPS. "Brb! Gotta check on the pets!" "Okay. I'm gonna look for some squeaky toys for my dog." "Hey guys! What happened while my ankle was sprained? And the day I sprained my ankle." The pets smiled at each other. "And why didn't any of you visit me?" "Well we wanted to surprise you!" Minka said excitedly. "Go ahead. Tell your story." "I broke up with Digby!" I cheered. "Good for you Zoe!" "And I am in a relationship." "With...?" "Russell!" She said kissing his cheek. "Aww!" Opposites attract. "I got out of my funk, thanks to my lovely lady here." Russell said. "Vinnie and I are also in a relationship!After...quite sometime..." Vinnie smiled. "But we are very happy." He said. "That's sweet!" Vinnie had told me a long time ago that he had a crush on Penny. Glad to see they were finally together. "Pepper and I are in a relationship as well." "Yep!" She shouted. "That's great." I clapped for them, and so did Minka. "Guess what?" "What?" They all asked. "Josh and I are...DATING!" "Ah-ha! I knew you liked him!" Zoe said. I rolled my eyes. "Okayyyy. You were right." I admitted. "Well, Josh and I are going to the the dog park. Anyone else wanna join?" They shook their heads. "See ya!"

Zoe's Pov

Blythe left the shop. "Russell, care to join me for a movie?" He nodded. "Ooh! Can I come?" "Of course Minka!" I stopped in my tracks. "You guys can come too." I said to Vinnie, Penny, Sunil, and Pepper. We walked off.

Buttercream's Pov

I weaseled my way through the holesy -wolesy in the wall. "Anyone wanna play Butterscotch?" No one replied. "Russell-Bo-Bussell? Penny Ling chicken wing? Zoe Bo Boe? Anybody?" "Huh. What did I miss?" I shrugged. "Four...eleven...potatoes!"

**Well. This is officially the end. :( But I don't want it to end! Thank you. For EVERYTHING! First story I have EVER completed. Wow. The support, the love, the ideas. LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! A thousand hugs and kisses. :) SO not the end, Singing! **

** THE (Not) END. **


	12. Chapter 12 THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!

**Hey! So. It's over. :( If you have read my Doggie Drama story, you know I talked about a sequel for this story. I'm not sure what the concept is going to be, but there will be a sequel! :) This is a thank you letter for all my wonderful fans! I love every single one of you! Let's hug over our computers and mobile devices. XOXO! The reviews really helped me in the making of this story. It was like, fuel. I ran on them. Your ideas, your motivation, everything. And I am appalled. Over 1,000 people viewed this story. 3 words...BEST PRESENT EVER! So I want to send all of you 1,000 hugs! I cannot think of any words to describe how happy I am. I have an OVERLOAD OF HAPPINESS! I wish I could say more than Thanks, but I am still shocked. (insert 1,000 X's and O's here!) **

** Thanks! 3 **


End file.
